


You Can Stay

by theautisticjedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Periods, Rey is a mess, finn just wants to help, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautisticjedi/pseuds/theautisticjedi
Summary: Rey's on her cycle. Finn just wants to help.





	You Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight0301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight0301/gifts).



> This is a sequel to Something Unexpected https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531483

Finn smiled as he made his way to his-no, their room. It was hard to believe him and Rey had just gotten serious, well, it was more they needed more rooms so they volunteered to share a room, but it was still a big deal. 

He opened the door, but much to his surprise the lights were out. Was she not in here? Poe had said he saw her head this way…

He flicked on the light switch, Rey scaring him as she shouted “TURN THAT OFF!”  
He quickly did, the room dark once again. 

“Rey? Are you okay?”

“No.” she groaned. 

“Oh, um, can I help with anything?”

“You can help by leaving.”

“What's wrong?”

“It feels like someone force-punched me in the gut.”

“Why?! What-”

“I'm on my cycle.”

“Oh. Well, can you I get you something? Food or water or-”

“You can leave me be and not disturb me.” 

“Are you sure? Rey I don't want you to suffer when I could help-”

“Your voice is giving me a headache.” she hissed. “leave before it turns into a migraine.”

Finn nodded slowly and left the room, closing the door. 

He had never had Rey be so... _nasty _to him. Even when she was in pain, she never took it out on him. He must have made her upset earlier.__

__He would leave her be, but wouldn't stop thinking about her…_ _

__

__….._ _

__

__He jogged into the flower fields surrounding their current base, he waving Poe down._ _

__“Hey buddy, what's going on?” Poe smiled._ _

__“It's Rey. She was being really mean to me.”_ _

__Poe frowned. “Rey? I've never seen her be mean before.”_ _

__“Yeah, it’s weird. She said my voice was giving a headache.”_ _

__“Oh damn, is she sick?”_ _

__“She's on her cycle, but she's not sick.”_ _

__Poe snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. “That explains it. Some people get...pissy on their cycle. They're bleeding and its gross and they're in pain...they just gotta take it out on someone. She'll apologize when she's done.”_ _

__“That makes me feel slightly better. So should I do anything?”_ _

__“Yeah. Leave her alone. Do what she says.”_ _

__“Do what she says and leave her alone. Got it. Thanks Poe.” Finn smiled and shook his head._ _

__“No problem. Also, I recommend you not have sex with her for a while.”_ _

__Finn blushed. “We've never had-”_ _

__“I'm joking, calm down. Now go. Be thankful you don't have a uterus.”_ _

__

__

__  
  


__….._ _

__  
  


__Finn picked at his food, Rose babbling on to Kaydel about a new shipmate of something or whatever. He hadn't been back to their room waiting for her to come out. So far no such luck._ _

__“Hey guys?” he spoke up softly._ _

__The girls looked at him, waiting for him to continue._ _

__“Can I ask you something personal?”_ _

__Kaydel nodded, Rose raising an eyebrow. “What about?”  
“Your cycles.”_ _

__The girls blinked. “Pardon?” Kaydel asked._ _

__“Your menstruation cycles.”_ _

__“No we got that, but _why _? It's a bizarre thing to bring up.” Rose questioned.___ _

____“Well, Rey is on her cycle and she's acting mean and I'm worried I did something wrong. Poe said it was normal but he's not a girl so I wanted to ask you guys.”_ _ _ _

____“Poe's kinda right,” Rose began. “I get pissy but Paige didn't. Sometimes it depends on the pain, the more pain she's in the madder she'll be.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah. It can feel like getting shot with a blaster sometimes. Have you talked to her today?”_ _ _ _

____“Not since this morning when she told me to leave.”_ _ _ _

____“And you haven't seen her?”_ _ _ _

____Finn shook his head. “I don't wanna bug her.”_ _ _ _

____“Finn, I understand that, but go check in on her. If she's asleep let her sleep, otherwise ask if she's feeling any better. Or else you're gonna have to sleep on a couch.” Rose snorted._ _ _ _

____Finn nodded and stood up, thanking them before heading back to their room._ _ _ _

__

__  
  


__....._ _

____  
  


__

____He stood outside the door and sighed, before gently sliding it open. The lights were still off, but from the hall light he could see her outline on the bunk. “Rey?”_ _ _ _

____She rustled, and muttered a soft “Hello.”_ _ _ _

____He entered, closing the door. “You feeling better?”_ _ _ _

____“Not really.”_ _ _ _

____“I'm sorry about that. Do you want me to get you anything?”_ _ _ _

____She rolled over, and nodded, her voice small. “Yeah. I want a hug.”_ _ _ _

____He quickly made his way over and pulled her into a hug, Rey beginning to cry._ _ _ _

____He rubbed her back as she sobbed, unsure of what to do._ _ _ _

____“I-I'm sorry I've been an asshole to you, I'm just i-in so much pain and everything hurts and I just wanna curl up in a-a ball and just die!”_ _ _ _

____“I know you're in pain, but is their anything I can do to ease it? Have you taken your pain meds?”_ _ _ _

____She nodded and wiped away a tear. “Yeah. But it doesn't last very long.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you want to take a shower? Or just lie here with me?”_ _ _ _

____“I wanna stay with you, but I feel dirty. Would you change the sheets? I kinda...tore them off the bed.”_ _ _ _

____He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Of course.”_ _ _ _

____She rose up, grumbling as she hobbled to their private fresher._ _ _ _

____He turned on a light and stripped the bed, throwing the old sheets in a basket and grabbing new ones._ _ _ _

____By the time she got out, the bed was made and her pajamas were laid out, Finn quickly pulling up his sleep pants._ _ _ _

____“Want me to leave while you get changed?”_ _ _ _

____“No…no you can stay.” he turned his back to her as she changed, waiting until she climbed into bed. He followed, snuggling up next to her, his arm across her._ _ _ _

____“You feeling any better?”_ _ _ _

____She smiled and turned to face him. “Yeah. Yeah I am.”_ _ _ _

____He smiled back and kissed her forehead, holding her tight._ _ _ _


End file.
